It is typical for firefighters and/or emergency workers to wear a protective glove to protect the user's hands from burns, abrasions, and other injury that may occur in a hazardous environment. To this end, such protective gloves typically have an outer shell made of a suitable material, such as a suitable leather, such as cowhide or elk hide, or alternatively, a suitable fabric, such as Kevlar™ fabric or Nomax™ fabric. Commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 6,427,250 issued Aug. 6, 2002, provides further details for some examples of suitable material, and the entire specification is incorporated herein by reference. Furthermore, in fire emergency situations, such gloves protect the firefighter's or other emergency worker's hands from high temperatures and, often, against the water and/or chemicals that may be involved in such situations. To this end, such protective gloves will typically include a thermal insulation barrier in the form of a liner inside of a water/moisture barrier layer or liner, with both barriers being made from suitable materials, many of which are known. There is a continuing need to provide improvements in such gloves.